trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Aleilan
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' "The Flight, Breakthrough, The Sins of the Sons, Call No Man Dead..., The First Principle, Collateral Damage, After the Voyage, That Thou Art Mindful, To Sail the Starry Sea The Wages of Sin. The Jerry LaSaille Shorts *'Full name:' Aleilan, Ane Icons do not translate to spoken language. *'Race:' Ane *'Birthplace:' Earth *'Current Residence:' Savanna, El Nanth *'Parents: Father:' Torban Mother: Baelan *'Siblings:' (Out of Mother) Gelderban, Morlan, Lezban, Falan & Goban (twins) *'Birthdate:' March 20, 1976 *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 1.1 meters (11 hands) *'Weight:' 177 kg (390 pounds) *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Bonded to Jerry LaSaille. It's a long story. *'Description:' Aleilan is a small Ane. She is a red phase single dilute, to the darker side. She has a black mane and narrow flank band. She affects the civilized look. *'Skin coloring:' Blue-black like most Ane. *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Black mane. *'Routine Activities:' Cud chewing, participation in the All, mating with friendly males. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Indirect absorption of any profession that Jerry LaSaille has learned and practiced. Many of which, such as Human medicine, she would have a hard time practicing. She is trained as a truthteller. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy and not really caring. *'Group Affiliations:' The All, Starfleet *'Known Associates:' Mostly in the All, many of which she has never met physically. *'Personality:' Quiet: It has been noted that she would be an introvert if not for being mated to Jerry LaSaille. The relationship has affected her as much as him. *'Ambitions and Goals:' None known. *'Physical/mental Problems:' She was bonded to a Human from birth. This is a difficult thing. It has heavily colored her personality and preference. She is the most Human Ane you will encounter. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of the Ane and the Federation. *'Special Abilities:' Those of Ane *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Typical of Ane. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Aleilan was a case of a very bad mistake. Her mother Baelan was suffering a torsion of the uterus, a rare condition in Ane. While help had been called for in terms of an Ansisi, the first help was Jerry LaSaille. Time was vital. They let him proceed. Jerry had grown up on a horse farm. Dealing with the much smaller and lighter Ane was no issue to someone that was familiar with horses. Especially dealing with a mother than knew what he was doing and helped. In no time flat he had the young creature born into his lap. She looked deep into his eyes and blew is mind. Once Jerry had recovered, and was trained healers "fixed" the bond into something controllable. The mating weave was a best bad choice. It prevented the loss of either personality and gave Aleilan time and space to develop as her own person. She and Jerry have been separated but a few times. Their first long separation was his trip via cruiser to Earth to join Starfleet. He took the trip to catch up on his education. She joined him via Express on Earth. Once he was assigned it could be years between their being together. Aleilan followed him about as best she could. Once Jerry made Captain, he used his discretion to have her with him. Their physical separations had been long enough. They have seldom spent any time apart since he retired from Starfleet. Something happened on the trip to Solace. Subspace telescopes reported an intense gamma burst where the SS Serendipity was suppose to be. Yet the ship was not touched. She and Jerry didn't see anything. Nothing is recorded on the ship sensors. She and Jerry returned from the trip baffled by people’s concern. Aleilan has never had a child. He sole mate and herself are infertile with each other. She has raised an orphan or two. Sadly even among the Ane that does happen. Jerry her mate has had understanding Human mates and children have come. She is the original Ane Mom. Category:Characters Category:LaSaille Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek